cookingmamafandomcom-20200215-history
Sweets Madam
The '''Sweets Madam '''is a character introduced in Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop. Her interactions with the player expands content in World Challenge, a minigame mode in which the player builds up several global shops to sell their sweets. Bio Appearance She has shoulder-length slightly curled blonde hair with her bangs neatly brushed back and her forelocks framing her face. She has a beauty mark by her lower left lip and she wears light blue eye-shadow and neutral tone lip product. Her attire consists of a stylish red hat with white band and a red off-shoulder dress with white detail at the middle, black heels, a large pearl necklace, and red earrings. Personality Despite what may be suggested from her wealth, the Sweets Madam is not snobbish nor does she flaunts her status around. Her dialogue with the player (and Mama) is polite, even if she does not immediately receive the sweets she requests. Background A wealthy woman traveling the world in search of delicious sweets. Her dream is to find sweets she likes, and promote them globally. If the madam likes your sweets, your shop might expand across the world! World Challenge To unlock each global shop, the player must complete the prerequisite recipes which includes placing them into your shop. Afterwards, the Sweets Madam will request a sweet that is not in store yet before leaving. After completing the requested recipe, the Sweets Madam will open the corresponding shop for play. Scoring at least 10,000 in each minigame unlocks cultural clothing that can be purchased in the Let's Shop mode. Cupcake Shop Prerequisite: Complete Zuccotto to receive Cupcake Requirement: Complete Cupcake recipe Map Location: Moscow, Russia Window Background: St. Basil's Cathedral Minigame: Separate them into boxes! Cookie Shop Prerequisite: Complete Stained Glass Cookies to receive Ginger Cookies Requirement: Complete Ginger Cookies recipe Map Location: Giza, Egypt Window Background: Giza Pyramids Minigame: Add the cookies! Macaroon Shop Prerequisite: Complete Macaroon to receive Macaroon Tower Requirement: Complete Macaroon Tower recipe Map Location: Hawaii, United States Window Background: Beach with Palm Trees Minigame: Make macaroons! Donut Shop Prerequisite: Complete Churros to receive Chocolate Donuts Requirement: Complete Chocolate Donuts recipe Map Location: New York City, United States Window Background: Statue of Liberty with New York Cityscape Minigame: Place the donuts! Eclair Shop Prerequisite: Complete Eclair to receive Eclair Fruit Sandwich Requirement: Complete Eclair Fruit Sandwich recipe Map Location: Paris, France Window Background: Arc de Triomphe Minigame: Spread the chocolate! Castella Shop Prerequisite: Complete Taiyaki to receive Bell-shaped Castella Requirement: Complete Bell-shaped Castella recipe Map Location: Canada Window Background: Aurora Borealis (Northern Lights) Minigame: Skewer the castella! Creme Brulee Shop Prerequisite: Complete Pudding a la Mode to receive Creme Brulee Requirement: Complete Creme Brulee recipe Map Location: Tokyo, Japan Window Background: Mt. Fuji Minigame: Make creme brulee! Whoopie Pie Shop Prerequisite: Complete Marshmallow Chocolate Sticks to receive Whoopie Pie Requirement: Complete Whoopie Pie recipe Map Location: Beijing, China Window Background: Great Wall of China Minigame: Arrange them neatly! Chocolate Shop Prerequisite: Complete Chocolate Banana to receive Heart-shaped Chocolate Requirement: Complete Heart-shaped Chocolate recipe Map Location: London, England Window Background: Big Ben Minigame: Put them in the box! Swiss Roll Shop Prerequisite: Complete Candle Cake to receive Swiss Roll Requirement: Complete Swiss Roll recipe Map Location: Agra, India Window Background: Taj Mahal Minigame: Cut it evenly! Ice Cream Shop Prerequisite: Complete Colorful Mille Crepe to receive Soft Serve Ice Cream Requirement: Complete Soft Serve Ice Cream recipe Map Location: Brazil Window Background: Maracana Stadium Minigame: Make soft serve ice cream! Candy Shop Prerequisite: Complete Thinly-sliced Apple Pie to receive Lollipop Candy Requirement: Complete Lollipop Candy recipe Map Location: Sydney, Australia Window Background: Sydney Opera House Minigame: Add the candy! Quotes "The sweets in this shop look quite appetizing. Good day! I am the Sweets Madam." - introduction "Do you have this sweet in your shop? Oh, it seems you don't. How unfortunate.. I wanted to taste the sweets you've made. I'll have to come back some time." - requesting for sweet and leaving "Hello! I thought I'd drop by again. Oh! That's the sweet I asked for last time. You made it? I'll take one, thank you!" - after requested sweet has been made "Simply delicious!" - if requested sweet was perfectly made "You must share this with the world! I'll have your shop set up right away!" - preparing to set up shop "Right on! The place is..." - selecting location for shop "It's your store so good luck!" - after setting up shop Gallery Backgrounds WVW69kWLm60GCByXu5.jpg|Cupcake Shop Background (Russia) WVW69kWLoxchKcUA73.jpg|Cookie Shop Background (Egypt) WVW69kWLpaUeqHqW3c.jpg|Macaroon Shop Background (Hawaii) WVW69kWLtaYuH0EZdF.jpg|Donut Shop Background (United States) WVW69kWLvKkNg-JCeo.jpg|Eclair Shop Background (France) WVW69kWLq-4DaI3SHF.jpg|Castella Shop Background (Canada) WVW69kWLw9cw1AIkKl.jpg|Creme Brulee Shop Background (Japan) WVW69kWLwXELPfyI 6.jpg|Whoopie Pie Shop Background (China) WVW69kWLuuY6kv6VCd.jpg|Chocolate Shop Background (United Kingdom) WVW69kWLv0YB0NKvX2.jpg|Swiss Roll Shop Background (India) WVW69kWLuKg1ggRg2v.jpg|Ice Cream Shop Background (Brazil) WVW69kWLxc4aDcfia8.jpg|Candy Shop Background (Australia) Category:Characters Category:Females